Batman: No Man's Land (Community DCCU)
Batman: No Man's Land is the 10th film in the Community DCCU, and the sequel to Batman: Under the Red Hood. The film was directed by Matt Reeves, replacing Ben Affleck as director, and was written by Reeves, Affleck, and David S. Goyer. Cast * Josh Brolin as Bruce Wayne/Batman * William DaFoe as Joker * Sarah Chalke as Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Sienna Miller as Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Hugh Dancy as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Jason Clarke as Basil Karlo/Clayface * Rodrigo Santorno as Bane * Ron Perlman as David Cane * Peter Capaldi as Alfred Pennyworth * Bryan Cranston as James Gordon * Scott Eastwood as Dick Grayson/Robin I/Nightwing * Asa Butterfield as Tim Drake/Robin III * Ashley Greene as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl I/Oracle * David Harewood as Lucius Fox * Anjelica Huston as Dr. Leslie Thompkins * Matt Damon as Lex Luthor * Brent Sexton as Harvey Bullock * Jordana Brewster as Renee Montoya * Julia Stiles as Vicki Vale * Nathan Fillion as Jack Ryder/The Creeper * Adam West as President West ''(cameo only) * Wes Bentley as ''Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (cameo only) * Steven R. McQueen as ''Jason Todd/Robin II/Red Hood ''(cameo only) Plot The film opens in the streets of Gotham City, where young orphan Tim Drake (Butterfield) is walking around, looking for somewhere to stay. He is approached by some street criminals, who begin hassling him. Tim is eventually saved by the Batman (Brolin), who grabs Tim and glides into the night. They eventually arrive at Wayne Manor, where he knocks on the door. Alfred (Capaldi) answers, and Batman says that he wants Tim to stay with Bruce Wayne, then winks when Tim isn't looking. Alfred accepts Batman's offer, and brings Tim inside. The scene cuts to James Gordon (Cranston) tending for his daughter, Barbara (Greene), who is the former Batgirl and was paralyzed by the Joker (DaFoe), at the Gotham City Police Department HQ. Renee Montoya (Brewster) walks in, bidding Gordon farewell as she is going on a trip to Hub City. Before she can leave, a major earthquake begins. Barbara's wheelchair goes backwards and she almost goes down a flight of stairs, but is saved by Harvey Bullock (Sexton), who was coming up the stairs. The scene cuts back to Wayne Manor, where Alfred is getting young Tim under Bruce's desk. Alfred climbs under with him, and as he is climbing under, he is almost hit by a flying vase. The camera pans to the fireplace, where a portrait of Bruce's parents, Thomas and Martha, falls onto the floor. The scene cuts to Batman, who has managed to find himself to safety. Once the earthquake stops, Batman climbs on top of a building, to find that Gotham City is now in ruins. The scene cuts back to the GCPD HQ, where Gordon is tending to a wound on Montoya's leg. The scene cuts back to Wayne Manor, where Alfred is making sure Tim is okay. The scene cuts back to Batman, still looking over the city. The logo is shown on the screen. The scene cuts to Gordon standing on the remains of the GCPD HQ roof, the Batsignal lit. Batman lands on the roof, and shakes Gordon's hand. Gordon begins to explain that it will take a while to rebuild the city, but it will be a group project. Batman agrees, but then states that he has to return back to Wayne Manor as soon as he can, and glides off into the night. The scene cuts to Bruce Wayne, Tim, and Alfred sitting on the couch watching the news, where reporter Vicki Vale (Stiles) is talking about the destruction the earthquake has caused. The news report is cut short, as the President of the United States (West) is about to dicuss the earthquake. As the President is talking about the destruction, the scene continues to cut in between everyone who's watching the report: Vicki, Bruce, Alfred, Tim, James Gordon, Barbara, Jack Ryder (Fillion), Montoya, and Bullock. The President then decides that Gotham City is officially a "no man's land", meaning it no longer has any contact with the U.S., and nobody is allowed in or out. After this, the remaining citizens of Gotham City go bezerk. The scene cuts to the ruins of the Amusement Mile, where the Joker (DaFoe) has set up his personal HQ. Harley Quinn (Chalke) walks into the room with Joker and his henchmen, and lays down a map of Gotham City, where it shows that various villains have claimed territories; Two-Face (Dancy) and his goons have claimed the top left area of Gotham, including Arkham Asylum. Joker has claimed the top right portion of the city, including Old Gotham, Crime Alley, and the Amusement Mile. Gordon and the police have claimed the bottom right area of land, including the GCPD HQ, the Clocktower, Blackgate Isle, and Wayne Tower. The bottom left has been claimed by Batman, which includes the Gotham River, the remains of Gordon's house, and City Hall. Joker then points out the part in the middle, including the Botanical Gardens and Robinson Park, and Harley explains that Poison Ivy (Miller) has claimed the middle of the city and has made it a neutral territory. Joker draws the conclusion that Gordon and Batman have formed an alliance, so the whole bottom half is for Gordon and Batman, whereas the top half is split between Two-Face and the Joker. Harley also points out that Wayne Manor is a neutral territory, even though it technically is part of Joker's land. Joker then claims that the whole city of Gotham will be theirs, and nobody will stop him. His thugs laugh as Joker rips up the map. Category:Community DCCU Category:Movies Category:PG-13